


No Greater Gift (is There Than Love)

by Sachiela



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Characters using ASL, Christmas, Deaf child, Family, Fluff, KlanceSecretSanta2020, M/M, parents klance, soft, trans keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28492791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sachiela/pseuds/Sachiela
Summary: There's no sleeping in on Christmas day when there's a kid in the house.Lance and Keith's daughter wakes them up much earlier than anyone should be up on a holiday and they enjoy Christmas morning together.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 89
Collections: Klance Secret Santa





	No Greater Gift (is There Than Love)

**Author's Note:**

> Gift for BlueSoulDLance on Tumblr!
> 
> Request was for established relationship Klance and then a whole slew of options to choose from! I picked Klance as parents with a deaf child and Trans Keith, though that part is rather subtle. 
> 
> Title from “Give Love On Christmas Day” by The Jackson 5.  
> Note: I know ASL has a different format/sentence structure/grammar than English. I am not familiar enough with it yet to try writing in that format.

Lance hums lightly as he wraps tighter around Keith, not sure what woke him, but more than happy to enjoy the feeling of his husband curled against him. He runs his hands gently over Keith’s side and up to his chest, rubbing his thumb along old scars, hoping he doesn’t wake him if Keith isn’t ready to be woken up yet.

There’s a shuffle in the hallway and the sound of their bedroom door opening and Lance can’t help but smile as he realizes what woke him. Or rather _who_. For all that their child couldn’t hear _anything_ , she certainly made more than enough noise for people to hear _her_. 

He peeks down as sees Keith is awake as well, giving him a knowing look as their little girl climbs up onto the bed, probably thinking she hasn’t been noticed yet. They wait until she’s close enough and then Keith is suddenly moving in a flurry of sheets and blankets, snatching her up and pulling her into the space between them. Lance goes straight for the tickle attack.

Mari screeches, loud and joyous, and Keith lets out his own soft laughter in response. Lance isn’t sure which sound he likes to hear better. 

He lets up a moment later and makes sure that she can see his hands as he talks. “What are you up to, starlight?”

“ _You and daddy said that I wasn’t allowed to go downstairs to see what Santa brought until everyone was awake. So…_ ” Her hands pause and she looks up at them both with a sheepish smile. “ _I came to wake you up_.”

Almost tempted to attack her stomach again after such a cheeky response, Lance glances at the clock behind Keith. Well, at least she waited until after eight. He’d been half afraid last night that she’d be up before dawn.

Lowering his gaze slightly to Keith, his husband raises an eyebrow and shrugs. They might as well, right? They both know they won’t be able to make her wait much longer. Their little starlight has them perfectly wrapped around her finger, even if she doesn’t know it yet, especially since she’d managed to merge Keith’s adorable pout and Lance’s heart-wrenching puppy eyes together into an actual lethal weapon. 

(Hunk had immediately burst into tears the first time he’d seen her do it and it’d startled her so much that she immediately stopped, thank goodness.)

Lance scoops up their little ball of energy, who squeals in delight, as both he and Keith finally slide out of bed. Six years ago, this would have been far too early for either of them to get up on an actual holiday, but people weren’t lying when they said things change when a kid joins the picture. 

Mari signs to be put down as soon as they’re downstairs, wriggling so much in her excitement that Lance nearly drops her at one point. As soon as her feet touch the ground, she’s bolting to the tree, grabbing the first box she sees with her name on it and ripping into the paper. 

Part of Lance is glad that he’d thought to set up dinner in the crockpot to cook overnight for them and that their coffee maker has a timer, so that he only has to step away for a moment. He knows neither he nor Keith wants to be away from the scene of shredded paper and happy sounds long enough to actually cook anything. He gets two mugs ready, prepping their coffee correctly for each of them (probably both sweeter and lighter than coffee should be for some, but if they wanted something bitter, they’d just have Shiro’s cooking). 

Placing Keith’s mug on the end table next to him, Lance settles down on the other side, watching as his husband helps their daughter unbox the first toy she’d unwrapped so can start playing with it. 

She hasn’t even bothered opening any of the other presents yet.

It takes some coaxing from the two of them to even get her attention and then to get her to set the toy aside and open the rest of her gifts, but she finally makes it through all of them and she’s soon more than content with one of her new puzzles spread out on the coffee table. 

Since she’s settled for the time being, Keith gets up from where he’d been curled against Lance and grabs the few remaining gifts under the tree, dividing them up between him and Lance when he returns to the couch. 

“This is from Allura,” Lance murmurs as he lifts the lid off the clothing box. Inside is a single set of pajamas and they both frown at it in confusion until Lance sees the card tucked into the shirt. He pulls it out and reads quickly. “The shirt’s apparently for you and the pants are for me.” 

Keith turns bright red for a moment and Lance can’t help but laugh. He’s gonna have to text Allura a personal thanks for this later.

His husband unwraps the gift from Shiro and Adam and finds an air fryer, which is stupidly practical and Lance is going to tease the hell out of the both of them as soon as he sees them next, even if he’s been maybe wanting to try one out after seeing Hunk use his. 

“Since when are we so old that we’re getting small kitchen appliances as gifts?” Keith asks, and Lance falls in love with him all over again. 

Keith unwraps a set of new paint brushes from Lance, all engraved with his initials. He lets out a small sound of appreciation over the quality and then places the box in his lap and pulls Lance into a quick kiss. “Thank you.”

Finally opening his own present from Keith, Lance lets out a sound of shock and excitement when he reveals the new DSLR camera he’s been eyeing for the past couple months, having become more and more interested in photography as a semi-serious hobby since they became parents. He unboxes it immediately and sets the battery up to charge, excited to be able to use it as soon as that’s ready. 

He all but tackles Keith on the couch, laying them sideways along it, and they trade a few happy kisses before there’s a sudden weight of a small child flopping against Lance’s back. 

Mari’s holding her new hippo plush from Grandma Krolia as Lance turns and pulls her in so that she's snuggled in with them. She settles quickly as Keith pets through her hair and Lance lets out a soft sound at just how cute she is. 

They’ll have breakfast soon, and then get ready to visit family, but for now, this is the perfect way to spend Christmas morning.


End file.
